ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic (comic book series)/Possession, Madness, and More
Possession, Madness, and More is the 24th issue of the Good Ol' Magic comic book series. Transcript Charlotte, Maria, and William are shown walking down a path between two hills. *'Maria:' You finally ready to tell us where exactly we're going after all this freakin' time? *'Charlotte:' I just got hired for my first job... ever. *'William:' And you didn't tell us because...? *'Charlotte:' Cause even I don't know what I was hired for. The letter just ended with "it's an emergency" and that was it. *'Maria:' Do you even know who hired you? *'Charlotte:' Nope. *'William:' How do you know it's not a trap? *'Charlotte:' It might be. *'Maria:' You could be walking us into a trap!?! *'Charlotte:' Maria, I have very few enemies. How many of them do you think are competent enough to set up a trap? *'Maria:' Darklia! *'Charlotte:' ...Nah. William runs by the other two with wide eyes. *'Charlotte:' ...Where's he going? They follow him and stare in awe as at the end of the trail they spot an incredibly large mansion. *'William:' That is the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life... *'Charlotte:' I guess. *'William:' You guess? *'Charlotte:' I've seen cooler. The three enter the mansion, which is packed full of a massive variety of witches and wizards. *'Charlotte:' Okay, it is cool now. Maria tugs on a wizard's cloak. *'Maria:' Yo, why's there so many people here? *'Cloaked Wizard:' Some guy named Napoleon called everybody he could. Apparently, it's an emergency. *'Maria:' What kind of emergency? *'Cloaked Wizard:' Letter didn't say. *'Maria:' Of course it doesn't. She turns to the crowd of wizards behind her. *'Maria:' Do none of you find it weird that you don't actually know what you were hired for? They turn to each other. *'Stereotypical-Looking Wizard:' No, not really. *'Magical Girl: '''Yeah, I just kinda show up for stuff like this. *'Fat Man in Coat:' I don't find it weird at all. *'Charlotte:' Nope. *'Maria:' All of you are weird. *'William:' Do you have the letter? *'Charlotte: I throw my mail away when I read it. *'''Cloaked Wizard: I have mine, here. William takes it and stares at it for a while. *'William: '''This has a curse of suggestion on it. *'???:' Yes it does. They all turn and see Napoleon standing in front of them all. *'Napoleon:' But I have a very good reason for it. My name is Napoleon Schmidt. And my daughter is possessed by a ghost... *'William:' And you had to curse every wizard and witch to come here? *'Napoleon:' I'm an oil tycoon. Every reporter in the land would be on me if they found out my daughter was possessed. I'm truly sorry, I just didn't want to risk one of you telling everyone. If it makes any of you feel better, the suggestion curse will only last a minute or two more. *'Maria:' You probably still shouldn't have done it... *'Napoleon:' It's not that powerful of a curse, all it does it make someone slightly more willing to do something. But, yes, you're right. It wasn't the best choice on my part... I am terribly sorry. The crowd goes quiet. *'Unknown:' How much is the pay? *'Napoleon:' A lot. *'Unknown:' We forgive you. *'Charlotte:' Can you lead us to her? *'Napoleon:' She's upstairs. You'll know her room when you see it. Who wants to go first? Everyone raises their hand. *'Napoleon:' Umm... what about you? *'Charlotte:' Me? *'Napoleon:' ...Sure. Napoleon pulls out a small TV. *'Napoleon: We'll be watching your attempt if that's okay. *'''Charlotte: Okay? *'William:' It is a good idea. If something goes wrong we'll be able to show up before it becomes too much of a problem. Charlotte walks off. She begins walking upstairs, seeing a purple light at the top that is coming from a room that has multiple locks on the door. She enters the room, revealing nothing paranormal happening and a girl just playing a game. *'Charlotte:' Um... hi... I'm Charlotte Painex. *'Anna-May:' Anna-May, hey. *'Charlotte:' Your father told me you are possessed. *'Anna-May:' Ugh, not this again... pop's been acting so weird lately. He put a bunch of locks on my door that I can't get unlocked. I mean, who does that? *'Charlotte:' Is it a chance that he is the one possessed by something? *'Anna-May:' Probably. Pop started changing a bunch a few weeks ago. He started avoiding me, talking super weird whenever we had dinner and acted like I was just... I don't know, but he wasn't acting like I was his daughter. *'Charlotte:' What else has he been doing? *'Anna-May:' Dad's been going to work a lot more... but I'm not really sure that it is work... *'Charlotte:' Dad? *'Anna-May:' Uh... *'Charlotte: '''Nevermind. Thank you. Your dad better have an expert explanation. Charlotte walks back downstairs. *'Napoleon:' Well? what happened? *'Charlotte:''' Your daughter is without a doubt possessed. She had no problem with trying to switch the blame to you and whatever was possessing her messed up with its dialect and accidentally called you "dad" when it kept calling you "pop." They also made no attempt at explaining the purple light and most likely just hoped their other excuses would distract from it.